


One Thousand Platinum

by mmmdraco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Royalty, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Barnaby has been commanded by King Maverick to find a cat slave for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Platinum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tiger & Bunny Anon Meme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/4163.html?thread=6857283#cmt6857283).

Barnaby huffed, tossing his hair, as he wandered down the rows of cages, eyes sliding over the merchandise inside. He hadn't really wanted to come, but when you're the Crown Prince and the King gives you an explicit instruction that you must finally pick out a slave, well, you do it to save the country the humiliation of having a slaveless Prince. 

Still, the wares here were boring. Every slave seemed to have the same lithe build and the same dark ears and tails and the same three or four boring names. A Prince's slave needed to have a presence all his own.

It was at that moment that Barnaby heard a commotion at the end of the row where the demonstrations were held. He strode toward the crowd of people and pushed between them until he had a clear view of what was going on. A slave hung by his wrists and knees from a large steel ring suspended from a beam. He was quite unlike the other slaves though, and Barnaby was enthralled with him. His ears and tail were lush and striped like a tiger. His shoulders were broad and his body rippled with muscle. His skin was tan and glistened in the sunlight where he had been oiled up all over. 

Barnaby stood back and watched as the vendor held up a large phallus, showing it to the crowd before placing it against the slave's entrance, so proudly on display, and felt something churn within him as it plunged inside and the slave arched his back and roared... but took every inch. His tail curled along with his toes and Barnaby could see him licking his lips and could _just_ hear him whimpering for more. Barnaby stepped forward through the crowd and stood tall in front of the vendor. "I'll take him."

The slave tried to twist to see him, but the vendor held him in place by his tail. "Your Hi-"

"What is the cost?" Barnaby kept his face neutral. 

"For you? A thousand plat."

"For this old man?" Barnaby laughed. "What makes him worth that much?"

The vendor smiled. "He's never had anything but toys in 'im."

Barnaby's eyes narrowed and he pushed the vendor aside and moved to the slave's side to check the tag attached to the silver ring pierced through his nipple. The slave's name was Kotetsu, he had won several of the annual competitions between the cat slaves, and he was registered as a virgin. He looked the slave, Kotetsu, in his caramel-colored eyes and asked him directly, "Will you agree to submit to my will?"

Kotetsu's ears stood up in interest and his tail curled around again and he nodded, squirming in the air with the phallus still within him. "Yes, anything."

Turning sharply, Barnaby said to the vendor, "Take him down. He comes with me now."

His instructions were obeyed quickly and, within minutes, he had arranged for payment and Kotetsu was swathed in a blanket and tucked beside him in the car. Barnaby sat back to make himself comfortable for the long drive and turned his head to face his new slave. "I wasn't aware that was part of the deal," he said, his eyes flicking down toward the seat. 

Kotetsu squirmed and held the blanket a little closer to his shoulders. "I believe it was assumed that you would want to give things a go as soon as we got back to your place. That's a little easier if I stay opened up, or so I've been told."

"Hmm." Barnaby looked his slave over again. "How did you manage to stay a virgin until now? Haven't you been sold many times already?"

"I'm not _that_ old!" His ears shifted slightly to show his annoyance. "I was sold into slavery when I was pretty young. It was before I could even think to do something like that. At that age, you get used for labor, mostly. Haul boxes, split wood, muck horses... You do what you need to do to get by. I was stronger than most of the others, so I got entered into the competitions. And I won my first one. After that, my life was training for the next competition. There was some hype about it and, uh, I guess some betting was involved? I made my owner very rich, and then he sold me off to the next guy who wanted the same thing..." He trailed off and looked at Barnaby, his tail twitching against the edge of the seat. "You do know that I haven't even placed in the last two and that's why the sold me off, right? So, I can't exactly make you rich, though, well, this is a nice car..."

"You don't recognize me?" Barnaby wondered for a moment about Kotetsu's previous owners if they didn't have the required portrait of the royal family in their home.

"Should I?" Kotetsu flicked back one ear and let the blanket slide down his shoulders so that his tag was on display again. "I didn't exactly watch TV or anything. It was mostly about working out. And, uh..." He widened his thighs and shrugged.

Barnaby laughed. "I suppose I should introduce myself then. I merely thought you were being coy." He inclined his head ever so slightly and said, "I am Prince Barnaby."

Kotetsu's ears stood tall and his eyes widened, his back stiffening. "You're the..."

"I am, indeed."

"But I'm just an old... You could have any..." Kotetsu swallowed. "Why me?"

"Because I was interested in you and you seemed to be willing. My father sent me to get a slave and I was ready to pick one at random because all of them were just variations on a theme, but then I saw you. And provided we're compatible in bed, I'll think you worth every plat I spent." Barnaby let his hand slide over on the seat so that his fingers slid along Kotetsu's tail, rubbing the fur there in the wrong direction before smoothing it flat again. "You've got something of a pedigree with all of those wins, and I'll admit that the thought of being the first one to truly take you, well, I'm glad to have it as my right."

Kotetsu's tail flicked at the tip, curling around Barnaby's wrist. "What should I call you, then? Your Royal Highness or something?"

Barnaby shook his head. "That's a mouthful, isn't it? Let's see if we can find something we're both amenable to." He slid over toward Kotetsu. "You know, I've seen plenty of other slaves in the kingdom, but none of them are patterned like you are."

"It's, uh, because of the virginity, actually."

"Will you lose that once we-"

"No, no!" Kotetsu laughed and squirmed on the seat a little more. "Our coloring starts to come in around the time we're twenty and stabilizes after a few years as long as we haven't been claimed. That's why so many of the others are all the same color. They had sex young, so their colors never developed."

"Is it seen as a mark of pride among the other slaves?" Barnaby's fingers continued to stroke along Kotetsu's tail, the thick fur warm where it brushed against his palm.

"Not really?" Kotetsu grinned and licked his lips. "They would tell me I was only good for the competitions."

Barnaby shook his head and let his other hand reach up to Kotetsu's head to stroke behind his ear. The fur was softer there and blended into his hair at the base. His ear flicked against Barnaby's fingers and he bit down on his lip to keep in a moan. "I think they were just jealous. But I'm glad because I want you. You were destined to be mine and they will forever know your worth after this."

Kotetsu leaned his head against Barnaby's hand, pushing for more pressure. "How much longer until we're back at the castle?"

Barnaby glanced out the window and was surprised to see the gate in the distance. "We're almost there. I can hardly wait." He scratched behind Kotetsu's ear and moaned at the way Kotetsu reacted to every movement of his fingers. He pulled away then, his other hand stroking Kotetsu's tail one last time, and moved both hands to the tag. He twisted the small silver ball that held the ring closed and slipped off the tag and pocketed it before putting the ball back in place, tugging at the ring slightly as the car paused for the gate to open.

"Should I take this out now? It's hard to walk with it in." Kotetsu moved his hand toward the phallus as the car moved forward again.

Shaking his head, Barnaby wrapped the blanket back around Kotetsu's shoulders. The car pulled to a stop at the steps to the front door and Barnaby leaned past Kotetsu to open his car door and stepped over him to stand on the ground before reaching back in and lifting Kotetsu as though he were a princess. Holding his new slave tight to his chest, he climbed the steps and allowed the doors to be opened for him.

His father, King Maverick, sat waiting in the entry hall. "Your new slave? You should introduce me."

Barnaby jutted his chin out in defiance. "I must finish making my own introduction, Father." If the king spoke any further words, they were lost to the marble columns and gilded walls.

Kotetsu was warm in his arms as Barnaby climbed the stairs to his bedroom, Kotetsu's tail twining with Barnaby's legs. When they reached the bedroom, Barnaby was glad to see that preparations had been made for his arrival. The covers were pulled back, his favorite incense was burning, several vials of lubricant sat in a stand on the bedside table, and a shallow bowl of water and several towels were waiting atop his dressing table. He lay Kotetsu on the bed and peeled away the blanket finally, taking in the sight of his new slave. Streaks of oil still glinted bright on his chest and abdomen and the phallus still stretched him wide below his heavy balls and hard length. 

Casting aside his clothes carefully, but quickly, Barnaby climbed onto the bed between Kotetsu's knees. "May I?" He touched two fingertips to the end of the phallus.

"Yeah," Kotetsu moaned and brought his knees up high enough that only his toes brushed against the bedclothes. 

"We have a binding contract already, I know, but this is where I truly lay claim to you. After this, you are mine and mine alone forever." Barnaby brought over one vial of lubricant and held it upright. "I intend to fill you as soon as I remove this, and afterward I'll replace it so that my seed can sit within you."

Kotetsu squirmed on the bed, his ears stiffly upright and his tail curled around one of his legs. "Yours. Completely yours. Please, claim me."

Barnaby cracked the seal of the vial and spread the lubricant on his cock, impossibly hard as it was, and moved his hand to the phallus. He gripped it firmly at the base and tugged it out in one smooth motion, letting it drop to his side as he moved to pres the tip of his cock against Kotetsu's entrance. He slid in smoothly, easily, his balls pressed firmly against Kotetsu's muscled ass. "Mine," he growled as he tossed the empty vial across the room and wrapped one hand under each of Kotetsu's knees. He whispered it again, "Mine," as he pulled out half way before thrusting back in.

"Claimed," Kotetsu whispered, his voice shaky. His tail twitched against Barnaby's thigh and Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu by the hips and pulled him upward so that he sat perched on top of Barnaby's hips. 

Grabbing onto Kotetsu's tail with one hand, Barnaby held his hip with the other as he said, "Impale yourself. Surely you've been taught to give pleasure that way."

Kotetsu nodded and canted his hips to the correct angle, thrusting himself down onto Barnaby's cock with enough power that the room seemed to shake with it and started a rhythm. Barnaby took his tail and brought the end of it up to his own face and stroked it against himself, luxuriating in the warmth and the softness and the hint of musky scent. He brought it up to his mouth and bit down lightly on it. Kotetsu shook his head even as he continued to impale himself, the muscles in his thighs straining with every thrust. "Don't. That'll make me- I'm not supposed to-"

Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu's tail under his chin. "Do it. Mark me at the same time I fill you." He brought the tail back up to his mouth and bit down again, harder, and felt his heart seem to swell at the image Kotetsu made as he thrust back faster and harder, some trinket on a shelf somewhere in the room falling and shattering from the sheet power he generated with his thrusts, and they were both close, so close... Barnaby bit down harder as his fingers dug into Kotetsu's hip and the slave growled and leaned back, his come shooting in hot jets against Barnaby's chest. 

The scent of musk was heavy in the air as Barnaby found his own release, shifting them both back a moment later to lay Kotetsu back upon the blanket. He pulled out and searched around for a moment to find the phallus. He grabbed it from where it had somehow stayed on the bed and placed the tip at Kotetsu's entrance where a tinge of white was already starting to show amid the pink. He pressed it in slowly, carefully, and smiled at the picture Kotetsu made, sweaty and sated and messy, in his bed. "I never thought I wanted a slave, you know," he said as he lay down next to him and stroked his ears softly.

Kotetsu purred and snuggled back against him. "Until today, I don't think I wanted to be one."

"Tomorrow, I think I'd like to get a new tag for you. Perhaps a royal crest to hang from this?" Barnaby tugged the ring gently and laughed at Kotetsu's groan in reaction. "Oh, did you like that? Well, we'll have plenty of time to discover what we like. Together."

"I like milk," Kotetsu said, his tail flicking against Barnaby's side. 

"That's handy. I already drink a glass before bed every night." Barnaby wrapped Kotetsu in his arms. "Have you figured out a name to call me yet?"

Kotetsu licked his lips and rolled his shoulders back. "Well, your hair is nice and pale and we're going to be having a lot of sex. Can I call you Bunny?"

"Maybe you should just call me Barnaby after all." Kotetsu laughed and Barnaby nuzzled against him again, happy with his purchase against all odds.


End file.
